irc_rp_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
Ohf!'s Logo Rankings
10th. Ovivor: Transylvania This logo had lots of potential, but it flopped. First off, it was originally a "Sleepy Hollow" Halloween special, so... there's absolutely zero culture featured in this. Despite the season being set in Romania, it features really generic "spooky" stuff: skulls, blood, cobwebs, bats, etc. The only thing that's slightly Romanian in this is the castle and the cliffside, but it could have been so much more. It ranks this low because it's devoid of any culture, a good color scheme, a good font, etc. I know some people like it because it's "unique," but it just seems out of place. 9th. Ovivor: Bali This is one of my really early logos where I had no idea how to use GIMP or what Survivor logos should even look like. The color scheme is really bright and doesn't work with the dark bottom half of the logo. The temples should be in the top half, not in the bottom half. I remember adding the orange swirls on the side last-minute so that it didn't look as empty, but you can tell it's rushed. The design on the teal border is too subtle. I'd say this logo is not a total disaster because of the lion at the top and the Bali font. 8th. Ovivor: Ethiopia ... a mess. The color scheme is all over the place (the teal and pink clash too much + the bright red and beige are ugly and don't even match with the tribe colors I used). The clipart in the top and bottom half are two completely different art styles. That being said, I like the lion from the Ethiopia flag, and the tiger stripes in the border are okay too. The whole thing is just very poorly put together, there being no consistency in the colors and images displayed, even though it had a lot of potential as the first African location. 7th. Ovivor: Ireland This is one of the first logos I made (before Bali even because it was for my Tengaged series), and it shows. It feels kind of clipart-y in the border texture and castle. I like the stone texture I used, and the color scheme feels really true to form, but I definitely could have included a cliff or two in there in the top half. The sunset is really pretty, but the definite weak point of this logo are the out of place four-leafed clovers, which feel like an after-thought and prevent it from being higher. This isn't a bad logo by any means, it's just really uninspiring. 6th. Ovivor: Honduras I don't get why this one is a fan favorite. I love the blue border, the font used, and the Maya calendar/statue thing (even if the expression on it could be better), but the interior is so basic. The sunset could apply to literally any location, which is also the case for the blue swirly water in the bottom half, and that one is even worse because I ripped it straight from the Borneo logo. There's nothing wrong with taking elements from real logos, but it just feels plain. The red/yellow in the interior feel kind of clunky too.